


The Long Battle

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 17:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19674652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl battled Volcana for what seemed like hours.





	The Long Battle

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Supergirl battled Volcana for what seemed like hours. She tried to fly from every fire attack before the latter dodged her kicks and punches. She wasn't certain how long the battle lasted. Supergirl recalled viewing a happy Volcana running out of a general store in Smallville. Her eyes were on food in the latter's arms. ''Are you hungry? Looking for something to do, Volcana?''

''Both,'' Volcana said.

After the memory, Supergirl pulled her arm back and punched Volcana's shoulder before the latter fell on her side. A smile formed as soon as she scowled and stood. Supergirl watched while Volcana dropped food and fled. She turned to a church. Her eyes widened at a snail's pace. Another memory appeared.

Supergirl remembered Reverend Amos Howell always preaching within the church and helping with teaching Sunday school.  
His usual scowl if she was late. His usual scowl for various reasons when they were with Jonathan and Martha Kent. 

A few seconds later, Supergirl flew to a farm and into her bedroom before she dressed. She sat with Martha and Jonathan after she entered the church. She turned to Reverend Amos Howell as he preached and glowered at her. Her eyes were crossed while she stuck her tongue out. She winced the minute Reverend Amos Howell began to sing. Her shoulders slumped.

A long battle earlier. It was going to be a long day. 

THE END


End file.
